


How Sirius learned that Remus is untrustworthy

by moorauders (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, its happy hour down at the ellie house, one hundred percent crack, poor desperate sirius, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: a short fic on how a desperate Sirius learned that Remus can be untrustworthy at times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write wolfstar or a short fic of another fandom, and here we are down the whole known as Jily. This is very very short, but it's written in 5 minutes on my iCloud notes, so expect the least from me. (You can connect this with my other fic if you'd like)

Now, normally, he wouldn't say it was difficult to find the redhead that always rejected his best friend, but today she was nowhere to be found. Not near Marlene, not near her giant group of friends, or the courtyard. She definitely wasn't in the library, Remus said he had checked there as well. Remus didn't exactly know why Sirius looked so pissed and impatient, but he guessed it was time to leave the heir to the Black family alone. Sirius was looking for Lily to make a deal. A real bad deal, but a deal nonetheless. He would make Lily date Prongs, just once, and he would do anything she'd like for a day, or if worse comes to worst, a week. Sirius couldn't take James' haikus and sonnets for Lily Evans. The poor lovesick boy couldn't even make a good one if his life depended on it.

It was finally the evening when Sirius nearly gave up on looking for Lily when he saw a familiar kind face with what James described as the most dazzling red hair to ever red (He would suggest that James was off his rocker for Lily Evans). Sirius ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, yelling, "Do you know how long it took me to find you!"  
Lily raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy and asked, "What for? I was in the library the whole day, you could've just looked there-"

And that was when Sirius Black realized he can no longer trust his werewolf friend, Remus Lupin.


End file.
